A new home, a new life, and all because of Tommy
by Ghost Ranger
Summary: Tommy buys a new place for his friend... set in zeo but all the rangers are there please R and R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these power rangers. Kristina is my character; please don't use her without my permission. I do not own the song 'Vehicles shock me' or James Marsters.  
  
A new home, a new life, And all because of a boy named Tommy  
  
Tommy Oliver looked around the place. "I'm sure she'll love this." He told the man in front of him.  
  
"Are you sure?" The man said in a deep voice.  
  
"Yes Mr. Harris. I'm sure. She was looking at this house the other day." Tommy said. He handed the man an envelope.  
  
"I hope your right Mr. Oliver." Mr. Harris took the envelope, handed Tommy some keys and left.  
  
Tommy looked around the house. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a number. Tommy picked up the phone and dialed the number on the paper. "Billy? Its Tommy, I'm at the house. Yeah the one I was telling you about. Look do you think you could come help me get it ready for her? Really? Thanks. I'll see you in 20." Tommy walked out to his red truck. He grabbed some paint and went into the house again.  
  
Tommy looked at the walls and started painting them white. A few hours later Billy, Adam and Rocky showed up. Billy threw Tommy a towel.  
  
"Hey it looks great in here." Rocky said as he tripped over Tommy's paint can. He was lying in a puddle of white paint. "Sorry Tommy. I'll get you a new can."  
  
Tommy and the others laughed. "That's to funny." Adam said picking up a paintbrush. "So what time are you bringing Kristina around?" Adam asked painting a section of the wall.  
  
"I was planning on bringing her over around dinner. She'll love this house. I know she will." Tommy said painting.  
  
"If not I'm sure we could take it off your hands." Rocky joked. A few hours later the rooms were painted and the guys were lying on the floor out of breath. Tommy opened his eyes. "It's done. Okay now you guys can help me get some furniture in here." Tommy said jumping up to his feet  
  
Rocky groaned.  
  
Billy stood up. "Okay." They started out to the truck and wheeled in some stuff.  
  
A few hours later they were set. The guys said their goodbyes. Tommy picked up the phone and dialed Kristina's phone number. He heard her depressed voice answer the line and a smiled crossed his face. "Kristina, its Tommy. I've got something I want to show you." He said  
  
"Okay. Can you come pick me up?" she asked gently.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be there in like a half hour or so. I've got to stop at my house and take a shower first." He said.  
  
"Okay. See you then." Kristina replied and hung up the phone. She threw a shoe at the wall; she could hear her room mate Kimberly making love with Jason in the next room.  
  
Tommy drove to his place and took a quick shower then grabbed the leashes for three dogs and raced to his back yard. He clipped them onto three large dogs. One was a blonde Lab, another was a rottie, and the other was a great dame. He took them to his truck and drove them to the house he had bought for Kristina.  
  
Kristina looked in the mirror. "What does Tommy want with me?" she wondered. She brushed her hair out and put on a little cover up. "I wish Zack was still here, still alive." She whispered softly. Kristina heard Tommy's truck pull into the driveway. She decided to meet him instead of letting him hear Jason and Kimberly going at it in their room.  
  
"Hey there" Tommy said opening the door for Kristina.  
  
"Hi Tommy." She said softly. "So what is that you wanted to show me?" Kristina asked getting into Tommy's red truck.  
  
"You'll see." Tommy said smiling.  
  
They pulled into the drive way and Kristina looked at the house in front of her. She gasped. "Tommy, what are we doing here?" she asked  
  
"This is for you." He said. Tommy ran around the truck and opened the door for Kristina. "I wanted to buy you something that you would never forget." He took Kristina by the hand and led her towards the house.  
  
"Tommy, why did you do this?" she asked following him into the house. "I wanted to." He said. Tommy looked into Kristina's eyes and smiled. "I love you. I know this is really sudden but I do."  
  
"I think I'm in love with you too." She said.  
  
Tommy leaned down to kiss Kristina, for once she didn't pull away from him. They shared the kiss then Tommy took Kristina to see the dogs. After a little while they went inside.  
  
"Tommy this place is amazing." Kristina said to Tommy. She looked at him and hugged him again and again. "Thank you so much." She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I'm glad that you like it." Tommy said.  
  
Later they got some blankets and started a fire. They were cuddled up on the floor talking. Kristina looked up at Tommy. "This is a really big house for one person." She said  
  
"Yeah I guess it is." Tommy replied  
  
"I'll be all alone in here." She looked around.  
  
"You can call me any time." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Yeah I know. But I was thinking that you could stay here. I mean if you want to." Kristina leaned on him and looked him in the eyes  
  
"You mean like live with you?" Tommy asked  
  
"Yeah, that's what I mean." She said brushing his long hair from his eyes.  
  
"I'd like that." He smiled at her. "I'd like that a lot."  
  
"Yeah." She smiled down at him. For a second they could just look at each other. Then Kristina leaned down and kissed Tommy on the lips. His hand slid around her. His fingers were in Kristina's black hair.  
  
Kristina leaned her head onto his chest again. She ran her fingertips along Tommy's hand. She finally felt peaceful since Zack's death.  
  
They fell asleep together. That night Kristina was having a terrible nightmare. Tommy felt her struggling against her fear. He woke up and tried to wake Kristina up. "Come on your having a nightmare" he said.  
  
Kristina woke up in a sweat. "Tommy, oh god." She said out of breath.  
  
Tommy put his arms around her. "Its okay, I've got you." Tommy said rubbing her back.  
  
"God, Tommy, I saw it again." She said crying on his chest. "Everything was the same and I still couldn't save him."  
  
"It's going to be okay Kristina," he said. He kissed the top of her head. "I promise." He whispered.  
  
Kristina fell back asleep on Tommy. He dosed off finally. In the morning Kristina woke up. Tommy was already awake. He was in the kitchen cooking up something for breakfast. Kristina came around the corner and smiled at Tommy.  
  
"It smells really good in here. I never knew you could cook." Kristina said poring them some OJ. She put her arms around him. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear.  
  
"For what?" he asked  
  
"Last night. You didn't have to sit there with me the whole time." She said  
  
"I wanted to. You needed me. I wanted to hold you." Tommy said. He turned around so he could look right at her. "Kristina, please don't fall in love with me just because Zack is dead. I want to be sure that you're falling in love with me because you love me." Tommy said. He touched her cheek.  
  
"I love you." Kristina said softly.  
  
Tommy smiled and kissed her softly. "I know."  
  
"I'll be back. I'm gonna go change into something else." She said.  
  
"Okay." Tommy replied. He went back to finishing the breakfast. His communicator went off. "Tommy here. What's up Zordon?"  
  
"New trouble, the other rangers need you in the park." Zordon said.  
  
"Alright Zordon. I'll be right there." He looked around. "Zeo ranger 5 red!" Tommy stood in the kitchen in his red Zeo ranger costume he looked down the hallway. "I sure hope that Kristina doesn't notice I'm gone" he teleported to the park to help the rangers.  
  
Kristina came out in a black tank top and jeans. "Tommy? Where did he go?" Kristina sat on the floor. About an hour later Tommy teleported into the living room in his ranger costume. Kristina stood up and looked at him. She growled and left. She walked down the stairs out into the grass; it was soft under her feet. She looked around the grassy back yard. "Why would he go out there and not tell me?" Kristina asked no one in particular.  
  
Kristina could hear footsteps behind her. She didn't bother to look; she just sat down and placed her head in her hands.  
  
Tommy leaned down and sat next to Kristina. "I didn't mean to run off."  
  
"You scared me. Last time someone ran off on me like that he ended up dead." Kristina said looking up. "And if you would have been hurt out there, I don't know what I would do, Tommy."  
  
"I know." He took her hand. "I won't get hurt." He said promisingly.  
  
"You never know what might happen out there." Kristina said softly. "Zack promised me he would be fine, that he would come back and everything would be wonderful again. He's not coming back." A tear ran down Kristina's cheek.  
  
Tommy whipped it away with his thumb. "The others are coming over tonight. To celebrate your new house."  
  
"You mean hour new house." Kristina giggled.  
  
"You still want me living here?" Tommy asked  
  
"Of course I do." Kristina stood up. "Now I'm a mess again. Look, I've got eyeliner running." She laughed.  
  
"Well you can clean up. I've got to do some things today. The others will be over around 2 or so. I should be home around then or sooner." Tommy said. He leaned down and kissed Kristina on the cheek.  
  
A few hours passed and it became 1:00 in the afternoon. Billy showed up at the house. Kristina answered the door. "Hey Billy. I didn't think I'd see you here so soon. It's only one." Kristina said smiling at Billy.  
  
"I know. I was bored so I thought I would come over and see if I can help you get ready." Billy said  
  
"Well every things just about ready but I need to pick out some music. You can help me do that." Kristina said showing Billy to the CD player. "I'm not even sure what Tommy's got here right now." Kristina bent down to take a look.  
  
Billy leaned over her shoulder. "He's got some mixed CD's, want to check them out and see what's on them?" Billy asked  
  
"Sure." Kristina put the CD's into the player. The music came out full blast. "I love this song." She said getting up and dancing to 'Vehicles Shock Me' By James Marsters. "It's got a great beat." She moved with the beat giving Billy a concert.  
  
Billy laughed as she danced around the room. "Your such a dork sometimes." He said laughing hysterically.  
  
"Come on, you know you want to dance with me." Kristina held out a hand to him. She gave him a puppy look and he got up. "Yey" she said pulling him off the couch. "This is my fave part. It's your birthday, and I'm not there because you don't even know that I'm here. Fake trees that you plant behind you." She trailed off. She heard a vehicle pulling into the driveway. Kristina looked out the window. "Rocky and Adam are here." She said in a voice that reminded Billy of a small child. Kristina opened the door and hugged her male friends.  
  
"Hey there Kristina." Adam said releasing Kristina from the embrace. "How are you?" he asked  
  
"I'm fine thanks. Hey Rock-o" Kristina winked at him. "What's up?"  
  
"Hey Kris, nothing up. Hungry, that's about it." Rocky replied.  
  
"Come on, I've got to show you this amazing house. I can't believe Tommy bought this house for me." She said pulling them in.  
  
Rocky looked at Adam. "She seems to be doing a lot better." He said to his dark-haired friend.  
  
"Yeah. I'm glad." Adam replied  
  
They followed Kristina around as she showed them the house. They had seen it before but it had changed in the last few hours, Kristina had obviously moved things around and put things in. It was almost 2:00 when Trini, Kat, Jason, Kimberly and Aisha arrived at the house. Kristina greeted them and showed them around. They all sat on her large couches talking and catching up with Kristina. She hadn't had the heart to talk to Jason, Aisha, Kimberly, Rocky, Adam or Kat since the accident. All she did was tell them she wasn't feeling well, but not to worry, and she always told them to be careful fighting evil before she hung up.  
  
But when it came to Billy and Tommy she always seemed to talk to them, they just knew how to make her feel so much better when it came to her problems. Even when Billy had left for a distant planet to help he found ways to communicate with her. Billy and her were great friends, they seemed to understand what the other was saying when no one else could. But when it came to Tommy Kristina loved him. She knew that Zack would be okay with her falling in love, that he would want her to be happy while he was dead.  
  
They had all be worried about Kristina when the accident happened. They knew that she was deeply in love with Zack but they wouldn't talk about it around her.  
  
Rita and Zedd killed Zack. They had captured him and destroyed him. Kristina wanted so much to seek vengeance upon them but didn't want to risk more friends. The rangers were all she had left.  
  
It was becoming closer to three o clock and Tommy still had not come back from where ever it was that he went off to. Kristina looked at Billy's watch "Where could he be?" Kristina said looking up at Billy.  
  
"I don't know. But you know Tommy, he's always late, he'll probably be late to his own funeral." Billy joked.  
  
Kristina laughed, but she still felt worry in the back of her mind. "Yeah. So what have you all been doing while I was ill?" Kristina said. Billy knew the reason that she told them she was ill. She didn't want them to see her grieving.  
  
Jason smiled. "Well me and Kim are engaged. Bet you never would have guessed that."  
  
Kim laughed, "yeah I was surprised when he asked me."  
  
Kristina tried to be happy but she was still a little angry with Kimberly for hurting Tommy the way that she did when they broke up. She wasn't even nice about it. She sent him a letter, not even thinking about his feelings.  
  
Kat spoke up next. "Well I've been traveling. Since I gave Kimberly the pink ranger powers back I've had a lot of time on my hands to go all around the world."  
  
"That's great Kat." Kristina said. She smiled at her old friend.  
  
Trini looked over. "I'm a journalist. I'm about to get a magazine deal." She said happily.  
  
"Wow that's wonderful." Billy replied  
  
Rocky, Aisha, and Adam all smiled, "Were just happy being power rangers still." Adam said. The other 2 just nodded in agreement.  
  
Kristina looked at the clock for a little while longer 


	2. A Chapter 2

Kristina looked up. She heard a vehicle outside; Kristina got up to look out the window. She started walking towards the door. Tommy had just pulled in the driveway. She stepped out to meet him. "Where have you been?" she asked coming down the stairs.  
  
"I had a few things I had to do." Tommy said. He kissed Kristina's cheek. "Sorry I'm a little late. I lost track of time. I got caught up with paper work at the dojo." He smiled.  
  
"The others are here. They're inside talking." Kristina said smiling at Tommy.  
  
Suddenly the two were sharing a very passionate kiss. It was hard but gentle at the same time. Tommy's tongue had entered her mouth and teased her tongue.  
  
In the house Rocky got up and looked out the window. He started laughing. "Hey guys, come check this out." He said to the others.  
  
They all walked over and saw what Rocky was looking at. They were watching Tommy and Kristina kissing. They were all laughing.  
  
Billy was the first to speak. "You know I thought something would happen between those two a long time ago, and now its happening."  
  
A few minutes later Kristina and Tommy came into the house. They entered the room with the others. "Hey" Tommy said to them. "Sorry I'm late."  
  
"Hey Tommy. Come sit down, we were just talking about how you bought this house." Kimberly said.  
  
"Yeah. It's cool, ya know how you did this for Kristina." Trini said next. She looked at her sister; it was great to see Kristina happy once more since Zack's death. Trini smiled up at her sister and friend.  
  
Kristina sat down next to Trini and Tommy. Tommy put his arm around her, Kristina was basically on his lap in the next three minutes of the conversation they were having with the group. Kristina took Billy with her to bring the dogs in, seeing how it was getting late.  
  
They walked out to the kennel. Billy and Kristina were talking. "So you and Tommy are together now?" Billy asked taking a leash.  
  
"I guess so. I mean we never really talked about it but, well you saw us." Kristina said taking the other leashes. "Any way, what do you think of this house? I mean it's really something. I never expected Tommy to do something like this." She put the leashes on the lab and the rottie.  
  
Billy took the great dame. He looked up at Kristina. "Yeah this really is a great house. I didn't think Tommy was actually going to go through with this when he told me what he was thinking about the other day. I mean yeah I thought it was a great idea but I didn't think he would do it." Billy said standing up. He looked into Kristina's gentle brown eyes. She looked a lot like her sister, Trini, but she was totally her own person at heart. Billy couldn't help but smile at Kristina.  
  
"Hey Billy are the others mad at me for avoiding them for so long?" Kristina asked as they walked the large dogs into the house.  
  
"I don't think so. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I just feel so distant from them. I mean they've been talking and enjoying each others company for so long and I feel out of the circle a bit. Except for when it comes to you and Tommy, then I feel like I belong." Kristina said  
  
The others looked up from their conversation. Kat looked at the large dogs. "Wow, they are so beautiful." She said rubbing the lab's ears.  
  
"Yeah I know." Kristina said looking over to Tommy. "There very lovely." Kristina sat down next to Tommy. She smiled at him. "So do we have cable or should we rent some movies?" she asked  
  
"The cable guy hasn't gotten around to coming over yet. So I guess we have to get videos." Tommy said.  
  
"Well then I guess some one should go out and rent them." Kristina looked at Billy. "Want to come with?" she asked Billy.  
  
"Sure. We can take my car." Billy pulled him self up off the couch and grabbed their coats.  
  
"Okie dokie." Kristina jumped up and took her coat. "We'll be back later." She said following Billy off to his car. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I do not own Shakira or her song Objection  
  
-*Chapter 3*-  
  
Kristina looked at Billy. "What movies do you think we should get?" she asked walking down the comedy isle.  
  
"I don't know. What about a romance?" he laughed holding up Romeo and Juliet. "What do you think? Maybe Rocky will like it?"  
  
"I don't think so." Kristina laughed. She held up Dude where's my car? "I think this ones a keeper," she said  
  
"Oh joy, that is so a Rocky movie." He said picking up The Wedding Planner.  
  
Kristina shook her head. "No. I don't like sad movies, and that becomes sad." She started to laugh. "Get out of the romance isle Billy."  
  
"Come on you know you love love movies." He said with a pouty face.  
  
"No I don't. I hate love movies, they always make me cry." She said. "Oh look the Scorpion King. I've wanted to see this movie." Kristina said holding up a movie case with The Rock on the cover.  
  
"You're an odd one." Billy chuckled.  
  
Kristina brushed a black hair from her eyes. They picked out a few more movies, paid and decided to go to the store and get some popcorn and soda. On the way there they talked about what had happened over the last year. The things that Billy told her shocked Kristina. Some of the battles that he mentioned were amazing.  
  
Kristina leaned back on her seat as they left the store and returned home. "What do you think they're doing in there?" she asked before they got out of the car. It was getting dark now and the outside light was glowing.  
  
"Well Rocky's probably looking for something eat and the others are probably talking." Billy said removing the bags from the back seat of his car.  
  
"Your probably right. You know its kind of funny, I always thought that you like lived in the power chamber, but now I see that you really don't." she said looking at him.  
  
Billy smiled at her. "I'm sure your not the only one that thinks I live in there, I was starting to think that myself." He laughed.  
  
They went into the house. Billy was right, Rocky was looking in the fridge and the others were talking. Kristina laughed and threw Rocky a box of popcorn.  
  
"Thanks I'm starved." Said Rocky opening the box.  
  
Kristina and Billy went and sat down with the others who were listening to some music on the radio. The song was fast and had a good beat. It was Objection, tango mix, by Shakira. Everyone was chatting.  
  
Finally Rocky came in with the popcorn. Everyone was munching on it while Billy put in a movie and Tommy turned off the radio. The rangers and the other non-rangers got comfy on the couches while the previews started.  
  
Kristina snuggled up on Tommy. "Hey there handsome. Miss me?" she giggled.  
  
"Don't you know it." He said putting his arms around her. They rested and finally the movie started.  
  
Billy had put in The Scorpion King. The guys enjoyed the action while the girls enjoyed The Rock's body.  
  
The night was pretty much quiet. Kim and Jason had gone home and Aisha had left too.  
  
Rocky, Adam and Trini stuck around with Billy until morning. They left around 7 so that they wouldn't wake up Tommy and Kristina who were sleeping on the couch still.  
  
Kristina and Tommy woke up around 10 o clock or so. They yawned. Kristina looked up at Tommy and smiled. She got up and walked down the hallway. She grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom.  
  
Tommy on the other hand went for his bed. His room was red and had red and white sheets on his bed. There were white curtains hanging along his windows. Tommy closed the blinds and cuddled up under his blanket. He feel asleep fast.  
  
Kristina finished up her shower and went into the living room; she crossed the kitchen and entered the hallway to Tommy's bedroom. She entered his room to find him fast asleep. She crawled under the blankets and went to sleep next to him.  
  
A few hours later Tommy got up and left for his dojo that him, Rocky, Adam and Jason had opened up. He went to the mats and started to stretch out. Adam came over and stretched with him.  
  
"Hey Tommy." Adam said  
  
"What's up Adam?" Tommy replied.  
  
"So you have fun last night?" he asked getting ready to spar with his friend.  
  
"Yeah, it was nice to have the whole gang there again. I liked seeing Kristina so happy. It's been so long." He said taking his spot on the sparring mats.  
  
"Well maybe she's tired of being alone, you know out of the circle." Adam said.  
  
Tommy nodded in agreement. They began to spar. A little while later Billy, Jason, and Rocky showed up. They to began to spar with each other.  
  
Billy sat and watched the others. He didn't have a partner yet.  
  
Kristina entered the dojo. A good work out was just what she needed right about now. Her lose fitting black pants made a swishing sound as she entered the matted room. She noticed Billy sitting alone.  
  
"Wanna spar with me?" she asked stretching out.  
  
"Sure Kristina. I'd love to." Billy said standing up  
  
Kristina leaped to her feet. "Ready?" she asked. Her voice was sounding feistier then normal.  
  
"Ready." Billy replied.  
  
They started jumping and kicking. Kristina landed a swish kick that knocked Billy to the ground. She leaned down and let out a hand to help him up. "Thanks for the work out. I'd love to stay for a while longer but I've got to meet with my sisters." Kristina said rushing off. "Tell Tommy I'll see him tonight." She yelled back to Billy.  
  
"Affirmative." Billy replied.  
  
Kristina jumped into the jeep. She drove to her house and changed into something not so sweaty. She had on a pink tank top that was kind of ruffled and some black jeans.  
  
She jumped back into her jeep and drove to the park where she was to meet up with her sisters, Trini (her twin sister) and Kitana (their older sister). Kristina got out of her vehicle and walked along a pathway. She saw her sisters were already at the clearing in the trees. They were talking and laughing. Kristina joined them and sat along side of her sisters. "It's been a long time my sisters." She said gently.  
  
Kitana smiled at her young sister. "Yes it has been. I'm glad to see you are well again." She said  
  
"I'm glad to see you are well also Kitana. I'm sorry to worry you for so long. You know what happened though." She said nodding at Trini.  
  
"Yes Trini told me of Zack's death." She looked at Trini. "We have much to talk about." Kitana said.  
  
"We do." Trini agreed. "Mother wishes that we stop by and see father in his last few months." She said gently.  
  
"What is wrong with father?" Kristina asked.  
  
"He's very weak, he's dieing." Kitana replied.  
  
"That's horrible. And what of our brother Meiji?" she questioned  
  
"He's well. Mother, Meiji, grandmother Tanya and grandfather Meiji are all as well as can be expected. I'm sure they would all love it if you came to see them at the house soon." Trini replied.  
  
The three Chinese girls sat and talked a while longer before they got up and left for the family home.  
  
Back at the Dojo Tommy and Billy are talking. 


End file.
